


Mistakes

by alxnso



Series: A World Like Our Own [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alxnso/pseuds/alxnso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free lost his husband in a video game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistakes

Ryan Haywood would never remember the real world. As far as he was aware, he had spent his life flying around a small village, killing off the monsters at night and remaining invisible during the day. Monsters and villagers would only be able to see him if they touched him. The villagers were safe under his watch.

Gavin Free lost his husband through a video game. It was stupid and Gavin hated the mere memory of playing the 'virtual' reality game and winced at any mention of it. All his friends knew this. Geoff informed him that Achievement Hunter fans really enjoyed the Minecraft videos and had eventually persuaded him to play the unmodded version again for the YouTube channel, but other than that, he refused to even touch the disc.

Ryan's game got harder with each passing day, until fighting off the monsters at night merged into day and he never got a minutes rest. He landed unceremoniously in front of a house, ready to attack an armed skeleton with his enchanted diamond sword and without much trouble, the skeleton dissipated into a pile of bones before his very eyes. It didn't bother him. This was his life.

Gavin was playing a survival game with Michael, wearing a very convincing villager skin. Their games weren't supposed to be linked. They were never supposed to find each other.

As Ryan spun around, ready to attack a zombie heading towards him, he bumped into a villager. His first mistake.

Gavin screeched when Ryan's character suddenly appeared beside him. He swallowed hard and glanced towards Michael, who clearly hadn't seen it. When Gavin showed Michael his screen, his game partner tried everything in his power to convince him that was not actually Ryan Haywood.

Ryan suddenly felt the need to apologise to the villager, so he did, and offered a small smile. Swinging his sword at the zombie, he heard a small voice behind him and he froze. Maybe he misheard the name Gavin. He turned around and looked the villager in the eyes.

His last mistake.

\--

Geoff would say the Xbox memory just failed and couldn't handle the game for some reason. They all knew that wasn't true, Gavin more than anyone, but he couldn't help but speculate what had killed the Xbox so viciously. The disc was scratched to smithereens and the hard drive was totally fried, they couldn't understand it. Gavin was the only one who had seen the way Ryan looked at him, and he knew in his heart that Ryan remembered. Now all he had to do was find him in the _real world._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! tell me what you thought of the story B)


End file.
